To Lose it All
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: The Leader of the Huns loses it all...To a Chinese girl.


#1. Wolf

His eyes can freeze laughing fire, send men running, and make animals whimper in fear…She just laughs.

#2. Laughter

She giggled at him. Giggled! As he stood there, covered in water from the barrel of eels – thankfully they were moray – and trembled with rage. Needless to say, no one was surprised when he started chasing her several seconds later, all over the village.

#3. Clumsy

She never ceases to amaze him when she can somehow set everything on fire at a meeting of Hun leaders with no kindling…

#4. Trust

"I'm freezing." She complains, dark hair waving in the breeze against the white backdrop as he stands a few feet in front of her on the edge of the gorge.

#5. Dance

She used to be embarrassed, parading around the fire with the children and singing women but in the moments it takes for the volume to grow she forgets. And he can see it in her eyes…

#6. Blossoms

Something blows from the east that he hasn't seen since he was over there – over that wall – and it catches his eye as it lands in her hair. Pink.

#7. Tears

She's crying and he doesn't know what to do. But she's hugging him. Is that a good sign?

#8. Natural

"It's rude to stare," he teases her as he steps out of the washroom…

#9. Giant

"You're too tall," she frowns deeply, looking up at him…

#10. Worry

He's twice her size and four times her weight. Yes he's concerned.

#11. Sigh

She's lying beside him and he smirks, nuzzling the top of her head and rumbling softly to the sound of thunder outside, the plains rocking as lightning strikes the ground.

#12. Monster

He remembers such a word coming out of her mouth at some point but…He can't really recall as she smiles at him.

#13. Love

He strokes her cheek as she lays on top of him, the words tumbling from her lips as she falls into slumber, leaving him stunned and confused and angry…

#14. Please

"No." He grumbles, arms crossed, willing himself not to look at her face because he knows he'll lose if he does.

#15. Gentle

He holds her like a doll, her porcelain face cracked with that crimson and it makes him ill. He knows she'll be alright but…It burns a hole in his chest.

#16. Hope

They say she's gone to that dark place…but he says she'll come back.

#17. Movement

"I can walk." She states, looking up at him and he grunts.

#18. Barrier

"Why do you have to go?" She cries, holding herself as he watches her, his amber eyes narrowed fiercely.

#19. Blame

"You!" He turns to her with a roar and he knows he's said something wrong because his body sags with guild when he sees her face.

#20. Bonds

He knows she's crying, even as he sits on a rock outside this great dynasty. But he's so close!

#21. Forward

She's pushing him faster and faster, his hooves racing over the ground as he foams at the mouth, and she just wants to get away.

#22. Silver

The blade is glinting at his throat but he can't back down. And he imagines her face…Because that's all he needs to cut down the ten men before him.

#23. Awake

He sits up suddenly in bed, covered in stretched linens and blood and sweat. He rasps, calling a name even though he knows she's gone.

#24. Dream

She soothes his pain and for once he's at peace…

#25. Nightmare

He cries out because…She's not really there.

#26. Return

"It's alright, alright," she presses a damp cloth to his forehead and he grabs for her, wishing to make sure she's not a shade come to haunt him.

#27. Selfless

She came back and as he grabs for her, gasping, and rambling for forgiveness; she just smiles – and he begs for them not to be there but – with tears in her eyes as she helps him.

#28. Crutch

"I can walk woman," he growls once he's himself again and she's always under his shoulder.

#29. Change

He's setting up the canvas when it starts raining and he hurriedly pulls her under the make-shift shelter, just a stick in the ground with a tarp over it. She laughs when it collapses and he is the poll.

#30. Right

"It's a girl." She argues.

#31. And

"Boy," he growls, rubbing his face into her stomach as they lie there.

#32. Wrong

"Twins," the shaman calls and he smiles from outside the tent.

#33. Joy

He can't believe it when he's holding a small bundle in his hands, awkwardly handling it in his paws. What is he supposed to do?

#34. Bed

"It's your turn," he moans, his voice muffled by the pillow when he hears that infernal crying.

#35. Happy

"No more," he groans as they lay beside each other in peace, "please…I need sleep for at least another decade."

#36. Protect

He'll always be there for her and the tiny bundles she always seems to be holding.

#37. Victory

"You are my greatest conquest."

M-s-M-s-M-s-M

Note: This story has also been moved to the right account, and off the shared one since I got my original account back.


End file.
